Hyoukyo
Appearance Hyoukyo has a very youthful appearance despite his older age. He has a full head of flowing white hair and a pair of light red eyes he is very skinny as well and doesn't have any definitive muscles. His clothes vary every day but he always has a blue hoodie on. Personality Hyoukyo is a very sly and crafty man in and out of battle. In battle he tends to analyze every move the opponent makes and find ways to counter them. Also due to his Seal he can easily learn their techniques and find their weaknesses. Out of battle he is a very quiet man and exudes an aura of power and intellect. He tends to see the worst in people and is very suspicious of anyone he meets. History Early Life Hyoukyo was born in a small village in the land of clouds. His childhood was relatively easy until he reached the age of six, at this age the seal implanted on him by the god Iblis activated. Upon activation this seal began emitting waves of pure madness that began to warp the people of his town. About a month later Hyoukyo awoke to find that his village was in chaos. The seals madness had finally taken it's toll and the villagers were murdering each other left and right. Hyoukyo looked out his door and saw his mother pulling a sickle out of his father. His mother then turned to face him, her face was pale, her eyes were red, and her mouth was covered in blood. She charged at little Hyoukyo and as she was about to strike a large grey hand shot through a portal of light that had appeared from behind him. It grabbed to woman and crushed her to death before his eyes. Then grabbed him and pulled him through the portal. The Realm of Chaos When Hyoukyo awoke he saw a giant beast looming over him. It introduced itself as the god of chaos and madness, Iblis. Iblis told the child that he chose him to be his servant and show the world the path to madness. Hyoukyo denied this request so Iblis kept him in his realm for 7 years until finally with no other options Hyoukyo agreed to his proposal and became the prophet of chaos. Arcs Abilities Hyoukyo is the bearer of the seal of Ibils and due to this he is granted immense power. Immunities Due to his contract Hyoukyo has developed a complete resistance to any mental altering attacks such as genjutsu he also is completely immune to all light based attacks such as lighting release or light release. Chakra Control Hyoukyo never had proper chakra training from a human as he was whisked away to Iblis' realm at such a young age. Once he agreed to help him though Iblis taught him how to properly control his chakra to the point where he lacked the need for hand signs to use his jutsu. His chakra reserves however are very minimal so Iblis lends him chakra through his seal. This grants him with near unlimited chakra supplies. Taijutsu Hyoukyo uses light particles to extend and strengthen his hits. Ninjutsu Hyoukuo has a affinity for lightning that he learned he had at a young age though he never began training with it till he was around 24. Genjutsu Perception and Sensory Skills Hyoukyo has heightened senses due to his seal however he can only see things moving up to certain speeds.(Around Anbu level) However to counter this he constantly has Iblis looking out for him for the realm of chaos. To Iblis things like the Flying Thunder God are easily perceived at normal speeds to him. When an enemy attacks at a speed to high for Hyoukyo to see Iblis sends a pulse of chakra through his body temporarily taking over and forcing him to dodge the attack. This renders things like Flying Thunder God useless against him. However Iblis can't power him up and he can only move him at his body's own pace so while FTG won't work something like a very fast large range jutsu would still hit unless he could dodge it on his own. Basically he will see anything coming but he can only dodge it if he has the abilities to. Seal of Iblis The Seal if Iblis is a seal granted to Hyoukyo by the god of chaos and madness Iblis. As with all Sacred Seals this seal cannot be blocked or interrupted. This is because there is a being of great power on the other side using it's power to keep it open. Techniques used by the first state of the seal are called Iblis:(name). Techniques used by the second state of the seal are called Ibilian Arts. Madness Aura Due to having the seal of Iblis on him Hyoukyo basically always has an aura of madness around him. Light Release Hyoukyo's seal allows him to create and utilize existing light particles to fight. Soul Copy This is the main ability of the seal. When in the first state Hyoukyo fires a seal at the opponent that is dodge-able. This form can be placed on many opponents and allows him to use and justus they know while the seal is on them. It also lets him use some Kekki Genkai such as Ice Release or Dust release however he cannot use others like the Sharingan or Shikotsumyaku. When In the second state he can create the seal on only one opponent but is is not dodge-able and It can copy and Kekki Genkai as long as the person he is copying is currently using it. He can only use their abilities while the seal is on them. Yet only he can remove it. Summoning Hyoukyo uses a different type of summoning than most summoners as he does not require a contract or blood sacrifice to use it. He simply calls upon Iblis by shaping light particles into a certain seal that Iblis can use as a portal to bring through parts of his body or himself. Relationships Iblis Hyoukyo's relationship with Iblis is a very complicated one. As a child Hyoukyo hated and resented Iblis for what he had done but as time went on Iblis was the only person in his life and became a father-like figure to him. Quotes (To Iblis)"Come on let's show them the true world that awaits!" (Summoning Iblis)"I..shall never...fall...for I..no longer..fear the hell that awaits...so...tremble in fear...as your nightmares...come to life. IBLIS COME FORTH!!! SHOW....THEM....OBLIVION!!!" Trivia Hyoukyo means demon possession. His favorite food is rice.